


Helping Hand

by SixTenSeven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst(mentioned), Arousal, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Ejaculate, F/F, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Pearl is a clean freak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sass, Self-Lubrication, Side Effects, Smut, Steven(mentioned), Tentacle Dick, They both are reluctant, Vaginal Sex, interrupted masturbation, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixTenSeven/pseuds/SixTenSeven
Summary: Having not come out of her room for a day, Pearl goes to check on Garnet and finds her in a strange predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

 

It wasn’t very normal for Garnet to disappear in her room for extended amounts of time, but then again, the fusion gem was always full of surprises and Pearl stopped trying to predict her a long time ago. She was the one with the third eye, not her. The ceramic of a white dish squeaked as the sponge drew circles along its surface, smearing suds and water and scraping away the grim that had plastered itself onto the plate. A light humming emits from Pearl’s throat, filling the silence in the house. Steven had gone out with Connie sometime ago, and Amethyst hadn’t been seen since this morning. Pearl decided that catching up on chores would be most productive because, in human terms, both Amethyst and Steven were tornadoes that tore through the house, and the mess began to irritate her.

Pearl set the clean dish onto the drying rack, wiping her hands down with a cloth afterwards and folding it back into a square. Her humming ceased then as she glanced around the room. The counters were clean, the throw pillows on the couch arranged, the mess around the chimney swept, and the magazines on the square coffee table sorted alphabetically. With a nod of approval, Pearl swept imaginary dirt off her hands- a very human habit she had picked up from Steven- and stepped around the counter, her light feet taking her towards the warp pad and the temple door. The white gem encrusted on the star glowed, matching the light her gem shone as the door opened, leading into her room. 

Pearl paused before entering, once more wondering about Garnet. Yesterday, she had come back from a mission, shades out of place, normally-uniform afro disheveled, and turned and left straight into her room without a word. Pearl would have talked to her then if it hadn’t been for the brownies she had in the oven burning, and the encounter soon cast itself from her mind once she focused on serving the desert to Steven. But today, there were no distractions, and Garnet still hasn’t appeared from her room.

Sporting a thin frown, Pearl stepped through her door and allowed her body to sink into the fountain beneath her, transporting her to the top, where the slide that connected her room to Amethyst’s sat, unused for a while (she avoided going into the room at any cost because the sheer sight of the mess was almost enough to make her retreat to her gem) her feet planted themselves on the slide, and down she went, keeping herself upright without a burden until the slide turned into a waterfall that led into the lake. Mountains upon mountains of junk surrounded her on all sides in the purple room. Pearl’s fingers twitched at her sides as she kept her gaze forward and stiffly walked. The urge to clean pulled at her.

Finding the corridor to Garnet’s room was a palpable relief; Pearl almost broke off into a sprint towards it, but she contained herself to a brisk stride. The smell of lava and rock filled her nostrils long before she stepped into the room, and when she went past the threshold her body was shrouded in an orange and pinkish glow, coming from the thrumming crystal heart and the hot lava in the center well. That’s not what had Pearl’s focus though. It was Garnet, sitting in the well, only her head peeking up from the hot lava, seemingly staring off into space.

“Garnet?”

The gem jumped, head whipping in her direction. She couldn’t tell her expression with her shades on, but if Pearl had to guess, her eyes would have been wide with surprise.

“Pearl.” Garnet lifted herself from the lava, but her lower half was still submerged. Drops dropped from her and onto the rock floor. 

“I was wondering why you haven’t come out of your room.”

“I’ve been busy.” There was an odd way Garnet said it, a change in tone no one else would have caught if they listened, but Pearl knew Garnet far too long to not catch the change. It alerted her to the fact that something was wrong, and that was enough to ramp up her anxiety.

“What happened?” Pearl couldn’t keep the nervousness out of her voice. Her hands played against each other.

“Nothing. I was in the middle of something.” Garnet turned her gaze back down to the lava, and that made the anxiousness worse because she  _ never  _ did that. Eye contact was always a constant, unless she was nervous or, dare say it, afraid.

“Garnet?” Her worry couldn’t be kept out of her voice now, her hands clasped together and unclasped. “Is it homeworld?” Her voice dropped into a whisper. Cold fear raked along her neck; it had been quiet since the crash of the emerald hand, but with Peridot still out there and malachite under the sea-

“No. Don’t worry about it, Pearl.”

“You can’t tell me not to worry!” She seethed through clenched teeth. “Is it peridot?”

“No.”

“Malachite?”

“Pearl, please-“

“Yellow Diamond?!”

“Pearl!”

Pearl paused, watching Garnet. She was rubbing the bridge of her nose with her pointers, a frustrated sigh exhaling from her.

“No, it’s not any of that. The item I retrieved yesterday had side effects and I’m currently working through them. I’d like to be left alone.”

Pearl’s shoulders slumped and she let out her own unnecessary breath of relief.

“Well, that’s comforting to hear. What type of side effects?” She understood that she had been told to leave her alone, but still what Garnet said wasn’t good and she wouldn’t leave her friend to suffer through whatever had inflicted her. There was aggravation painted across Garnet’s face, apparent even with the shades on. She shuffled in the well, sloshing lava away from her.

“‘S Nothing.” Garnet murmured.

Was she embarrassed?

Interest piqued, Pearl pressed, “I doubt that, Garnet.”

Another frustrated sigh was her answer. Garnet shifted again.

“I-“ she mumbled out the rest of her sentence.

“What?”

“I said,-“ mumbling again.

“What are you saying?”

“I was zapped by the artefact… and it…” Incoherent.

“Garnet, I can’t-“

“It’s easier if I show you.” Garnet spoke quickly. Her fingers prodded along the rocks of the well, confliction flickering across her face, before she started to lift her submerged half out of the well. Lava dripped from her thighs and splattered on the floor. Pearl glanced down. Her face covered itself in a bright blue blush as soon as she noticed the other gem’s aroused tentacle, outside of her suit and twisting and writhing around itself, searching for the friction it desperately needed. Pearl couldn’t help the small gasp that left her lips before she whipped around, breaking her line of sight.

“ _ Oh my!” _ She squeaked out.

“I… can’t put it away.” Garnet grunted out, and when Pearl glanced back-keeping her eyes on her face at all times- she saw that she looked just as embarrassed, her own face covered in an maroon blush.

“Have you tried, y-you know-,” Pearl’s eyes flicked downwards for a moment, but when she caught sight of the pink and blue genitalia her eyes shot back up and her face burned even more.

“Multiple times. I was in the middle of another attempt when you came in.” Garnet said it casually, but her body language screamed of her discomfort as she lowered herself back into the well.

“And, the artefact did that?”

“Yes.”

Pearl bit her lip, her mind working to find a solution. The item Garnet went to retrieve was nothing more than a repurposed archiver, meant for storing information and sending messages in a slower, but more efficient method compared to a wailing stone. It being booby trapped was no surprise, but why on Earth the booby trap did  _ that  _ was what made Pearl rack her head for. She glanced at Garnet. Her flush still hadn’t gone away, and her shifting from side to side had become more frequent. An unfortunate idea made itself known.

“Do you think-“  _ Stars, am I really about to say this?!  _ “You need someone else to do it for you?”

Garnet’s head shot up so quickly her glasses almost flung off her face. She readjusted them quickly and her mouth opened and closed several times. A long, tense pause occurred as Garnet seemed to be at a loss for words. 

“It… might be that.” She mumbled. Shifting her weight again. “Amethyst might-“

“I can do it.” She blurted it out almost involuntarily. Her hands tried to cover her mouth a moment too late. What was said was said, and Garnet’s expressionless face did nothing to tell her whether or not she appreciated the offer.

But after another moment, Garnet rose from the well once more, swinging her legs around so she could sit on the stones. “Only if you are comfortable with it.”

A swallow. Pearl walked over to kneel in front of her. “Do you see Amethyst or- stars forbid- Steven walking in on us?”

“My future vision is cloudy, but no, nothing I can see.” 

“Maybe they’ll think we went out on a mission.”

“Maybe.”

Pearl reached a hand forward towards the squirming tentacle, but paused inches away from it, chewing her bottom lip. It has been a long time since she had done anything like this, and knowing that she going to brush off the rust with her best friend of 5000 years made her that much more hesitant.

“You don’t have to-“

“I don’t want to leave you in this state, Garnet.” With a quick reassuring (and once more unnecessary) breath, she shot her hand the rest of the way forward and wrapped her thin hand around the thick base of Garnet’s member, earning a hiss from her. 

It was hot, extremely, almost painfully hot. But as she dragged her hand up towards a blue patch, it became quite cold. But what made Pearl grimace was the thick coating of lubricant that stickied her hand; the urge to find a rag and clean off the mess was poking at her. Pearl ignored it, dragging her hand further up, the tentacle becoming thinner and thinner until she came to the tapered tip. She allowed her hand to fall back down, completing the stroke with a slick noise.

‘There, only a few dozen more times to go. Then I can wash my hands.’ Pearl cracked a nervous smile at the thought, rubbing her hand up and down the member. As she completed her twelfth pass (Yes, she was counting.)  Garnet grabbed onto her wrist.

“You really don’t have to do this.”

“It’s fine!” Pearl squeaked out. Her hand moved a little faster for reassurance, and she earned the oddly pleasing sound of Garnet exhaling. The hand moved from her wrist to enclose over her own, pressing on it.

“Squeeze a little, your grip is loose.”

Pearl swallowed, obeying the request, keeping her speed as it was and squeezing as she went, tighter around the base, looser near the tip. She thought that maybe she should have it the other way around, as Garnet started to shift around, but when Pearl looked up she saw that the fusion was pumping her hips into each stroke, her face carefully neutral. At the thirtieth pass (still counting) cloudy precum beaded at her tip, trickling downwards to further slick Pearl’s hand. 

“Are you… ‘there’ yet?”  She couldn’t help but ask.

“No, not even close.”

Her face was still neutral, and that was a little frustrating to Pearl, much to her surprise. She could at least make a noise or two to make up for the lack of expression. At the forty-second pass, with Garnet’s face not changing once in between, Pearl pulled her hand away, grimacing as strands of lubricant clung onto her palm.

“I don’t think this is-“

Garnet quickly caught her hand and moved it back.

“No, don’t stop-“ A pause, “Please.” 

Pearl gazed at her own reflection in Garnet’s shades. She frowned.

“Can you take the visor off, at least?”

Garnet ran a hand over her eyes, glasses flashing away with shimmer of light and noise. Her hand returned to grip at the well again, and Pearl could see the lust and hint of need clouded in her eyes. With a nod, Pearl returned her hand to the squirming tentacle, making sure to keep her grip tight, stroking up and down in a quicker pace. After a few seconds, she forgoed traveling all the way up, instead focusing on the base of the tentacle. That seemed to garner more of a response, as the steady pump of Garnet’s hips turned into a more uneven jerk, breathing turning ragged. Her hands scrambled for purchase along the well, gripping onto the stone and sliding across it to give her more leverage for her thrusts. Pearl looked upwards, and Garnet’s eyes were anywhere but focused on Pearl. Her face was strained, jaw clenched tightly. It was almost mesmerizing.

She made her way down to the bottom and gave a light squeeze. A gasp came from the fusion above her.

“P-pearl!” 

It was unusual seeing Garnet this undone. Her thrusts were almost strong enough to fling Pearl’s hand off of her, and she couldn’t seem to sit still, constantly moving her thighs or arms around. Her breathing came struggled and unsteady, and at last she kept her gaze on Pearl, eyes wild with lust and need. It was… empowering, to say the least. Pearl couldn’t help the smirk that drew across her lips as she made eye contact with the gem above her, stroking faster and adding more pressure. Precum leaked in a steady trickle now, aiding with Pearl’s speed and producing oddly-erotic slick noises with each run of her hand. They still kept eye contact with each other, neither looking to break it.

“Pea-Pearl, I’m- I’m close.”

She kept her pace, a blush spreading across her cheeks again. Eventually, Garnet’s thighs started to tremble, and something that sounded like a moan left her lips as her muscles flexed, straining against the tight fabric of her body suit.

“I-“

She didn’t get the words out before a strangled hiss left her lips and the first spurt of thick white exited her tip, streaking along her own stomach and Pearl’s hand. She thrusted her hips with each shot, and Pearl tried to time it so her hand came down her base right as she jerked her hips. At the fifth shot of cum, Garnet relaxed, panting lightly, hips still occasionally pumping up. Pearl gave it a few moments, and then she pulled her hand away.

“Was it… good?” She couldn’t help but feel shy now, turning her gaze away at last to look at the rock floor of the burning room. Did that really just happen, did she really just-?

“Great. It was great.” Garnet panted out, hands still gripping at the stone well. “I- Tha-thank you.” 

An awakened silence fell between them as Pearl only nodded at the compliment rather than offer a response. Slowly, Garnet started to sport a blush, and one of her hands pressed down to cover her tentacle from view.

Her other hand balled into a fist and came to her lips. She cleared her throat. “I should go clean-

“Me too.” Pearl cut her off in her state of nervousness, and that made that blue blush once more rise on her face. She stood up from her kneeled position, using her clean hand to brush off pebbles and dirt. Bidding a quick goodbye to the gem, she turned and left for the temple door, which opened upon her coming close.

Thankfully, the house was still empty. Pearl made a beeline for the sink and washed her hand off with water first, then squirted soap onto her palm and scrubbed vigorously, making sure to get into all the lines where the muck might have gathered. As she finished, a pang between her legs made Pearl still. Realization that she had become aroused from taking care of Garnet made her groan, and with a light grumble, Pearl marched off to the temple door to access her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solution wasn't a solution, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter.

Before Pearl could even think to access her door it opened for her, and there stood Garnet, face carefully neutral, but a flush dusted across her cheeks, betraying her true emotion.

“It didn’t work.” She put it bluntly.

Pearl almost glanced down out of habit, but instead she kept her gaze on her fellow gem and tried not to panic.

“It didn’t?”

“No.” The word was accompanied with an out-of-place shrug.

The two stood staring for a tense moment.

“Are you stuck like this for good? What kind of trap-“ Pearl didn’t finish her musing, because Garnet turned around and left into her room.

“Follow me.”

Wringing her hands together, Pearl did so. The heat of the burning room enveloped her as the door shut behind her, cutting her off from the outside world and leaving her alone with Garnet. Nervousness prickled along her skin. What could she do? What did Garnet what her to do? 

Garnet had submerged herself in the lava again, perhaps to save her the embarrassment of talking to Pearl while clearly ‘excited’.

“It might be intercourse.” The sentence came out so quickly Pearl barely heard it. She processed the words, her face burning more and more with each second of realization. Garnet didn’t look much more casual about it.

“Intercourse, like with-?”

“Another gem.” Garnet finished for her, lip quirked. “That’s the only solution I can come up with. I can’t see anything in my future vision.”

Pearl tried to speak, but it came out an incoherent stammer no matter how hard she tried to make words. She glanced down at her hand and blushed hard, remembering that not even ten minutes ago she was ‘holding’ Garnet with it. She looked back up at the fusion gem.

“I’m not asking you to do it.” Garnet reassured her. She shifted again in the lava and for a moment her expression became uncomfortable. “I’ll keep looking for solutions.”

Stars, that made Pearl feel bad. The same feeling of not wanting leave her in her state reared itself, but so did her own unwillingness. Garnet didn’t look too willing either. The fusion gem shifted back and sat down in the lava so only her head was out. She rested her arms against the stones, as if to reassure Pearl that she wasn’t doing anything down there-It did feel quite reassuring.

She remembered her own arousal and how she was marching into her room to take care of it before Garnet came out. It was starting to become distant now that Pearl was in distress again, she shuffled back and forth on her feet and started to play with the knot that tied around her midriff. 

‘Maybe we should just… do it, and just get it over with’ Pearl thought to herself. She bit into her bottom lip and glanced up at Garnet. Did she even desire her? Did she even want to share her time with her?

‘You can find out.’ That intrusive side reared itself and Pearl struggled with wanting to obey it and wanting ignore it. She stared at Garnet, who stared right back with no reservations. Steadily, cautiously, Pearl approached, small step after small step, giving Garnet enough time to tell her to go away. She approached until her ankles hit the stones of the well and she waited, looking down at Garnet, not trusting her words. To her luck, she managed to convey what she wanted to say through her looks and body language alone, and Garnet stepped out of the well, lava dripping from her body.

“Are you sure?”

Pearl glanced down, blushing hard at the prominent bulge on Garnet’s jumpsuit. She nodded.

“Look at me when you say yes, Pearl.”

Calming her nerves with a exhale, she looked up and steeled her gaze, nodding.

“I’m sure, Garnet.”

The fusion gem said nothing. Her face tinted darker, though. In a few steps she closed the distance between her and Pearl, pressing her hands onto her hips. Pearl allowed herself to be guided down to the rock flooring. She thought to flash away her clothing, but that thought dashed away when the hands on her hips moved up to pull at her shirt, loosening it from the sash around her waist and dragging up to reveal her stomach. Garnet leaned close, pressing her lips onto her neck. Pearl gasped, mostly in surprise, and she pressed a hand onto Garnet’s neck. The fusion gem responded by pressing closer. The clothed bulge rubbed against her thigh- she could feel its heat even through the fabric. It made her clutch harder at Garnet, wanting to be grounded by her, even if she was the person making her so nervous. The fusion had moved away from her neck and instead dragged her lips up to underneath her jawline, where she landed a few kisses and slight nips there that had Pearl gasping and moaning, then she dragged further up until their lips were almost touching. Pearl tried to imagine the look of lust that would be in her eyes if it weren’t for the shades. The image itself made her pulse. 

Garnet kissed her, and Pearl kissed back only partly focused, most of her interest in how she could feel her tentacle moving even through the fabric, obviously eager for what was to come soon enough. Her attention was diverted for too long, as Garnet pulled away to look at her with downturned lips.

“Pearl-”

“I’m fine!” She squeaked out, in a way that told how  _ not fine _ she was. It didn’t convince Garnet one bit, and she started to pull away.

“I’m sorry; this was a bad idea.”

“N-no!” Pearl grabbed for Garnet’s arm, “I’m nervous! It’s been, I don’t-” She was ruining this, wasn’t she? Oh, she was driving away Garnet, and oh, would their relationship be normal after this failed attempt at intimacy? Pearl was starting to panic, her unnecessary breathing coming out harder and faster with each passing moment. Garnet grimaced and pressed a hand to her shoulder, rubbing it, obviously not too versed in comforting another gem in a situation like this. 

“Pearl, it’s okay.”

“It's the foreplay!” Wow, what a sentence! The look on Garnet’s face surely wouldn’t make this a memory that would come to haunt her whenever she tried to meditate in the future. She looked like she wanted to laugh and question her at the same time. “It makes me nervous, maybe we should just skip to it!”

“We both should be properly prepared, Pearl.”

“Oh, you’re prepared.” Pearl said in a spark of sass that shocked her before the sentence even fully left her mouth. Regret hit her hard when she saw Garnet blush and look down, embarrassment apparent

“I’m breaking that artefact after this.” She muttered out. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t know where that came from.” Pearl apologized for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Garnet nodded in response, not looking at her. Obviously not going to continue what she was doing. Which means... 

Sucking in a breath, Pearl steeled her nerves once more and leaned over, catching Garnet off guard by rubbing hands up her thighs, just shy of where the straining cloth was. She teased the outline of it with her thumbs, watching as Garnet shifted her hips up in an attempt to catch some of the friction, only for the hands to move away before she could. Unnecessary breathing coming out fast, Pearl squeezed her eyes shut.

‘Get it over with,” she thought to herself. Then she did away her clothing, baring her body to the gem before her. She heard Garnet suck in a breath between her teeth, watched as she leaned back to look at her form. Her lips slowly turned down into a frown, and with a magenta flash, she too was bared to Pearl, every muscle and curve and the tentacle that was beginning to unfurl after being kept cooped up in skin tight attire. Pearl breathed out, unable to take her eyes off it, realizing in a few short moments the size of Garnet compared to her, and the size of the tentacle.

‘This will hurt,’ she couldn’t help but think, and she looked back at Garnet just in time to watch her remove her shades, staring at her with three tri-colored eyes, all shining with lust and anticipation. Beckoning for her. Pearl swallowed, and she moved over to Garnet, hovering over her, before sat back onto her shins.

“Are you sure?” Garnet asked her. 

Pearl looked down, nodded twice. “Yes.”

And she crawled over her, rested her hands on her shoulders and moved close to kiss her in a way that was  _ not _ Pearl at all. As if someone different had taken control of her. Their lips moved together and Pearl took a seat in her lap, reaching down to take Garnet in her hand, hearing her groan as she did. As the fusion gem deepened the kiss, Pearl started to stroke, focusing on moving from base to tip, feeling lubrication slick her hand. For once not disgusted with it. Hips started moving underneath her, moving her with the force. She pulled away from Garnet’s mouth and instead focused downward towards her neck, squeezing and moving her hand faster in shorter strokes.

“P-Pearl.”

It was powerful. So very powerful. Oh, did Pearl want to hear her beg. She stroked her for a few more seconds and then let go of the tentacle, feeling it brush against her wrist as it desperately reached for her. She flicked the tip away from her (earning a loud gasp and a soft curse) and sat back on Garnet’s lap, looked at her flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

She was pulsing, burning, feeling achingly-empty. She wanted Garnet. Pearl bit her lip and stood up on her heels, reached down to grab the tentacle in order to still it. Feeling it’s hot and cold. Pearl rocked back and forth until finally she got the courage to rock back fully and slip the tip inside her. Even something as small as that felt far too good, and Garnet let out a small noise that indicated she felt the same. It was unbelievably hot inside her, and the patches of cold stimulated her in a way she didn’t even know how to explain. 

Pearl panted. She fell back and let Garnet have another inch of her, still not sheathing all the way.

Wanting her to beg.

Eventually, she did.

“Pearl,” she reached a hand over and grabbed her wrist, all three of her eyes not leaving either of Pearl’s, “Please.” She gave her a slight tug. Pearl leaned over and kissed her, all hesitation and nervousness gone from before. She kissed and kissed until Garnet pulled away to say please again, and jerked her hips up only to have Pearl move away so she couldn’t get in any further. It had to be tortuous for her, because it was tortuous for Pearl too. Another please left her lips, maybe even a soft whine that accompanied it? Either way, Pearl was satisfied and she showed that by dropping down completely, feeling herself get stretched beyond what she was used to and feeling the pleasure and pain that came with it.

“Oh my stars…” she gasped out, and Garnet threw her head back and groaned as she jerked her hips up, somehow managing to get even deeper, deep enough for Pearl to let out a loud moan. She braced herself on her abdomen and shut her eyes, focused on the feeling of Garnet inside of her and the feeling of her pulsing and moving. Lifting herself up midway, she dropped back down with a wet shlick, letting out a pant. Hands gripped at her hips hard, fingers digging in enough to hurt. She didn’t care.

She moved, rocked, swayed. Used the rock floor to ground herself and in the back of her mind wished that they indulged in something softer. But the closest soft thing was either the couch or Steven’s bed, neither of which she wanted to use for predictable reasons. Garnet thrusted up each time she came down, hitting her hard and making her gasp and melt with each time. Her legs were weak, tired and spasming from pleasure, eventually dropping down and stopping then and there, unable to move again. Garnet fixed that quickly, pulling out and flipping her over onto her back. Pearl caught a brief glimpse of the pink and blue tentacle before it was buried back in her, a cry clawing from her throat, her legs shooting upwards, toes curling . Garnet grabbed onto her thighs, used them for leverage for her thrusts, huffing and panting even though it was unnecessary, occasionally letting out grunts or her own moans. The inside of Pearl’s belly was burning, every part of her tingling, gem thrumming. Her hands dug into the stone and she curled upwards, forehead almost touching Garnet’s. She closed the distance for her. Closing her third eye as to not crush it against Pearl’s gem.

“G-garnet!”

The wet sound of Garnet gliding in and out of her. The soft grunts and moans that accompanied the thrusts. Her own ragged breathing. She was aware of the strong hands gripping her hips in a vice, the hard stone beneath her back, the brief feeling of being filled and the brief feeling of being achingly empty. The burning increased, the tingling and thrumming stronger, legs and abdomen already starting to spasm. It didn’t take long before she crashed over, throwing her head back and crying out and desperately grabbing onto Garnet’s forearms. The fusion leaned into her thrusts, pressing her head into the junction of her neck and shoulder while Pearl still shook and yelled, fading climax building into another as Garnet continued her pace without hesitation. 

The slight falter in her rhythm and the whimper Garnet let out is what warned her, but before Pearl could push her away Garnet had already pulled out and groaned, thrusting into the air as she came, streaking Pearl’s stomach and neck. She calmed down after a few moments, panting heavily, glancing from Pearl’s eyes to her stomach, back and forth until finally she reached up to fix her glasses, realized they were gone, and then just made eye contact once more.

“Sorry.”

Pearl couldn’t help but laugh, brushing a hand through her messy hair. At the moment, she really couldn’t care about the mess, too focused on the afterglow. 

“It’s fine.” She assured her. Garnet crawled over her and rolled onto the other side, her breathing mixing with Pearl’s.

“That was-“

“Something.”

“Yeah.”

Pearl glanced over, “Did it work?”

They both looked down at the same time. Her tentacle wasn’t moving, lying against her stomach. 

“It can take a moment.”

They waited two minutes, slowly growing more and more uneasy, until finally it began to retract. They both let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, that’s one way to solve a problem.” Pearl said

“Admittedly a fun way.” Garnet added. A blue blush spread over Pearl’s cheeks and nose.

“Yes, but let’s make this a one time solution, maybe?” Upon seeing Garnet’s drop in expression, she quickly added “don’t get zapped again when you retrieve the artefact.”

Obvious tension drained from Garnet and she let out a laugh, nodding her agreement.

“I don’t plan on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I wanted to write more smut so I decided on another installment for this story. enjoy.

Her and Garnet’s encounters were never completely innocent since then. Sometimes there were the odd touches here or there that strayed a little too close to a sensitive area, sometimes there was a little light teasing in between one another that would leave them both red (blue in Pearl’s case) and wanting afterwards. Their relationship really hadn’t been quite the same after their encounter in the burning room. But there was always that level of hesitation that kept them from going at it again. A fear that a second encounter would change their relationship into something entirely different.

Currently, they were entertaining one of Steven’s slumber party ideas, dressed in pyjamas and playing one his board games while Amethyst slept in the corner, snoring obnoxiously loud, sleeping with her cheek and shoulder on the ground while her lower body sat straight in the air. Steven looked to be heading the same way, falling asleep while rolling the dice to move the little plastic character across the board. Pearl watched as the dice hit the cardboard and he reached over to move his character, knocked it down by accident instead. Pearl frowned, “Steven,” she said lightly, “maybe you should go to bed.” 

“Nooo, one more round.” He said whilst lying down, resting a cheek on his crossed arms. Predictably, he was out within a few seconds. Pearl glanced at Garnet, staring neutrally at the boy, dressed in a maroon t shirt and blue pyjama bottoms that she had flashed on. The pale gem looked back and started to gather up the board pieces, put them away and then set the box aside. 

A hand rested on her thigh and Pearl nearly jumped, glancing over to the fusion. Garnet was looking at her, still neutral, silent as ever.

“Garnet?”

“Do you want to lay down?”

The question surprised her, but Pearl wasn’t sure what else she expected. She was skeptical of the offer though. Gems didn’t need to sleep, and Pearl certainly didn’t like to sleep. It was awkward and time wasting and sometimes left her with a funky taste in her mouth when she woke up. She couldn’t help but nod though, allowing Garnet to take her hand and guide her to Steven’s mattress. They laid down, and Garnet didn’t hesitate in getting close to her, wrapping her tight in her arms and pressing close. Pearl didn’t mind it one bit.

“I don’t know why Steven’s been insisting on ‘sleepovers’ lately.”

“Don’t try too hard to understand Steven, you’ll arrive at a dead end.”

Pearl laughed, “isn’t that the truth?”

“It is,” Garnet agreed, “I’ve seen it.” She shifted a hand over to rest it on her stomach. A thumb rubbed up and down, and suddenly Pearl was starting to wonder again why Garnet invited her to lay down. 

A loud snore from Amethyst punctuated the silence. Garnet pressed even closer, somehow, her full lips to her ear.

“We need to talk about some things.” She said in her accented voice.

“I thought we had an unspoken agreement to not talk about it.” Pearl whispered back. She could almost feel her frown against the back of her neck.

“There was a reason why I didn’t want you to indulge me.”

“Nothing’s changed between us, Garnet.” 

“That’s a lie.” It wasn’t harsh, but it was blunt and Pearl flinched at it. Fingers flexing, she grabbed onto Steven’s comforter and began to knead it.

“Do…” Pearl paused, “Do you think about it a lot?”

“Yes,” Garnet said without missing a beat. “All the time.”

Pearl thought to steer the conversation towards a different way, towards one that would be less emotional and one that wouldn’t peel back their skins to expose vulnerability. 

“About the encounter or about how it’s changed-“

“Both,” she interrupted. Pearl could hear the fusion swallow. “both.”

For whatever reason, it made Pearl reply: “does it excite you?”

To anyone else, Garnet didn’t miss a beat in answering, but to Pearl, there was that pause that barely lasted half a second that told her everything she needed to know. “Yes.” 

Whether consciously or subconsciously, Pearl pushed her rear back against Garnet’s groin, rubbing, but then stopping to make it seem as though she only shifted back. There was a game to be played here, and for once Pearl wanted to play it, to indulge the want that had been filling her ever since their encounter in the burning room. The light hiss that came from Garnet told her that the rub was effective, and the pale gem couldn’t help but smile.

But even with that small distraction, she continued without missing a beat, “that artefact exposed parts of us that I would have rather not have had exposed like that, Pearl. I-“

There was an ache in her heart from that statement that prompted her to interrupt the fusion.

“You regret it.”

“No, I don’t. I…” Garnet seemed to be at a loss for words, something so uncanny for the fusion gem that Pearl had to look back at her, see the red on her face and how, even with her visor covering them, her eyes didn’t seem to meet hers. “I just wish we could have done it on our own circumstances. Not forced.”

“It wasn’t forced.”

“It was. In a way.”

Pearl took a moment to consider it, then she pushed her rear back again. This time, Garnet bumped up slightly in response, expression not changing.

“You don’t regret it?”

“I could never regret anything with you, Pearl. You make it very hard.” Garnet smiled at her. Hand brushing to her cheek to swipe her fringe away from her face. 

“Oh, I do?” Pearl twisted her words with a wicked grin and this time ground against Garnet’s lap, loving the way her mouth dropped open and she breathed out. Hands tightened around her stomach and waist. “Good to know.”

“Pearl…”

The pale gem let out a laugh and rolled over onto her other side so she scoot even closer to Garnet and rest her head under her chin, closing her eyes and snuggling close, content with lying with her. Amethyst’s snore made Pearl wince with distaste. Could that gem be any louder?

“All this teasing you’ve been doing-“ Garnet drawled out. “You’re acting like you want to get fucked.” 

She bumped her hips against her again, and noticeably there was something there other than smooth contour. A wild blush spread across Pearl’s face and she glanced down and then back up. Swallowing. Garnet brushed her knuckles across the gem’s cheek, and then with a flash her visors were gone and she was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and want. 

‘Fine, two can play at that game.’ Pearl thought to herself, then pulled her knee up and brushed it against her groin, against the small lump in the fabric. The fusion hissed. Pearl could feel her get erect as she rubbed her, slowly at first, then quickly as more and more of her tentacle emerged underneath the pyjama bottoms. Soon the bulge was squirming against her knee, trying to find a way out of its cloth confinement.

“Pearl…”

“You like it?” Pearl tried her best attempt at a low, husky voice. It sounded more like she was experiencing constipation, but it had the intended effect on Garnet, who moaned and nodded and grasped for her forearms. Pearl put her knee down and closed the distance to kiss her, to which Garnet eagerly reciprocated, hand traveling across her back.

_ SNOOORRRRREEEEE _

They both jumped back, Garnet grabbing one of Steven’s pillows and placing it over her thighs and Pearl sitting straight up. Amethyst was still asleep, but Steven started to stir, eyes cracking open. They waited, unneeded breaths bated, until his eyes closed again and he slacked with sleep, then they both relaxed. Pearl glanced to Garnet.

“Maybe we should take this downstairs.”

The fusion didn’t say anything. Got up with the pillow and gathered Pearl in her arms to bring her downstairs. She laid her on the couch with the pillow underneath her head and leaned forward to kiss her again. They tried to keep the noise low and quiet, but Pearl couldn’t help but moan and Garnet had to respond occasionally. They pulled away, looking at each other. All three of the fusion’s eyes were opened. Pearl reached up to swipe her finger across her forehead, prompting the third one to close.

“Garnet,” Pearl murmured “please.” There was a vulgarity she wanted to express with it, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

The fusion stared at her for a moment, then grabbed at her ‘pyjama’ shorts (Really they were her usual shorts, just looser: ‘Yes, Steven, these are my pyjamas!’) and yanked them down and reached into her own pants to tug her tentacle out. Moonlight gleamed on the lubrication coating the pink and blue tentacle. What an erotic sight, one that made Pearl blush even more (was that possible?) and shift around in her excitement.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to be naked?” Pearl muttered with a shaking voice, eyes unable to leave the gem’s genitalia.

“It’ll be easier to explain if we aren’t naked.” Garnet said, and her third eye twitched in the telltale sign that she had seen an outcome like that. In a way that was uncharacteristically impatient, she grabbed one of Pearl’s legs and threw it over her shoulder; lined herself up with her entrance, sunk her teeth into her own lip, then pressed in, not giving any pause until she was sheathed inside. The pale gem arched up, moaning, digging her hands in the couch. It was hot and slippery and throbbing inside her and she didn’t realize how much she missed it.

“Stars…” Garnet muttered, then she began to move. 

Her movements were slight and drawn out as to not make much noise, and at one point Garnet leaned forward to sink her teeth into Pearl’s neck to muffle her moans and clasped a hand over the pale gem’s mouth to hide hers. She would only pull out two inches of herself and then push back in, the slickness between the two gem’s making the motion easy and uncontested. 

“Faster,” Pearl said into Garnet’s hand, and the fusion obeyed, going quicker until it started to get loud, then slowing down. Pearl clawed at her back, hooked her leg around her mid and squeezed until Garnet acknowledged it with a grunt. “Please.”

“It’ll wake them.”

“Then take me into the temple.” She whispered harshly. Garnet pulled out, flipped her over, pulled her ass up into the air and re-entered her all in one smooth motion, leaning in close to her ear. Driving hard into her as she spoke.

“Don’t want to move.” The grin was in her voice, and Pearl could only moan in response when she started hitting deeper. Garnet growled low into her ear and nibbled at her earlobe, gripping her hips tightly and forcing them backward onto her with each of her thrusts. The couch started to move with the force, but it was still quiet enough that she didn’t stop and she even gave Pearl a little relief by going faster. Heat was building between them. Pearl started to tighten and Garnet was getting stiff. Her hips picked up their speed.

“Garnet, oh! Fast-faster, please, ah!” 

It was loud now, but neither of the two could bring themselves to care. Garnet pounded into her, and the pale gem had to brace herself against the couch to keep from falling forward. Her abdomen flexed involuntarily and her legs started shaking, then white exploded in her vision and Pearl brought a knuckle to her mouth to bite down, keeping a cry from escaping her lips. Her gem pulsed with heat and cum leaked down her thighs. The fusion lost her pace and her hips went wild until she was close enough. Then she pulled out and came onto Pearl’s thighs, pressing her cheek on her back and groaning while she rode out her own orgasm, shuddering with each release of white fluid. After a moment Pearl stopped shaking and she slumped onto the couch, exhausted, and Garnet was much in the same way, laying on top of Pearl, barely able to summon the strength to get up.

After a minute, she managed to peel herself away from the pale gem’s back and pull her pyjama pants up. She glanced at the mess she made on Pearl’s thighs, blushed, and then got up to retrieve a towel to clean her up, when instead one fell on top of her afro and shrouded her vision. Garnet froze, already knowing where it came from, as this was one of the rare, rare outcomes she had seen. Flashing on her shades (her protection from her own embarrassment), she looked up at Amethyst, who stared down at her with a tired expression, holding her head up with a palm, purple hair messy and covering most of her face.

“Y’all are nasty.” Then she retreated away from sight.

Pearl shared her same expression of shock and embarrassment when Garnet looked over. They couldn’t look at each other for long though, twinges of regret filling them and tension leaking out into the room because of it. Garnet cleaned off the back of her thighs, pulled her shorts up, and then, without another word, flashed on her regular attire and retreated into the temple. Pearl rolled over onto her back, straight as a plank, and covered her eyes with a single hand.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little make up after Sardonyx

Suffice to say, they avoided each other for a bit.

Well, ‘a bit’ meant minutes in their eyes, but three months in human time. It didn’t start out that way, though. Still Pearl and Garnet remained friendly after that night, if not awkward, and they simply avoided any touching or flirting. The true avoidance came after what has been dubbed the ‘Sardonyx Incident’. Barely a week passed after they were forced to make up in Peridot’s trap; things were still tense and negative-feelings were still in the process of fleeting. Pearl didn’t know if there was true forgiveness or just an understanding of why she did what she did, so she didn’t push her luck with Garnet. She avoided her, never brushed up against her, never grabbed her arm for support.

(And the complete opposite of what she wanted happened, because Pearl had Garnet’s full attention.)

Eventually one-sided attempts at contact were made; Garnet would reach for her, Garnet would stand close to her while they were warping somewhere, Garnet would start conversations with her. It was clear it brought the gem out of her comfort zone, too, because these attempts were always awkward and stunted, and Garnet would always look frustrated by the end of it. Pearl knew it wouldn’t be long until she would be forced to talk about it with Garnet.

She just didn’t expect it to be so soon.

“Pearl.”

Pearl jumped, the swords that had risen out of her fountain falling back into the water with a ‘ploop’. Garnet jumped from the temple door to her platform, landing in front of her.

“Yes, Garnet?”

“Stop it.” Garnett’s face immediately twitched. Obviously not what she had wanted to say. The fusion recovered quickly though, “avoiding me, I mean. There’s no reason for you to separate yourself from me, not anymore.”

Pearl winced, turning away from Garnet, fingers playing together. This was not the conversation she wanted to have today, nor anytime soon. Avoiding it would get her nowhere though, and already she had been silent for more than a few seconds and Garnet was getting ancy.

“I know that, I just don’t want to-“

“You won’t. There are no boundaries, Pearl. There have never been any between us. We are a team, and we need to work like one, you almost falling over your feet trying to get away from me when I get too close will be both of our undoings one day soon.”

Pearl winced at the mention of that particular incident. It was the typical corrupted gem in a forest type deal. They decided to attack it from all sides and Pearl chose an aerial attack that had struck her spear into its head and landed her far too close to Garnet’s side. Instinctively she moved, tripped over a branch, and was almost impaled by her spear the monster had flung out of its head. Garnet had been fuming afterwards.

“There are boundaries, Garnet. You can’t tell me that you’d want to fuse again anytime soon, and you can’t tell me-,” Pearl had paused, wondering if it were worth to mention it. Admittedly, she thought about their intimacy a lot, missed it a lot. Her core ached just thinking about it now. “What we did a few months ago didn’t cross a boundary.”

“It wasn’t the first time we-“

“I know! But we agreed not to afterwards.” Pearl said and wondered if they were thinking of the same event. Either the one a few months back where they had been caught by Amethyst, or their very first time when the rebellion was still going on and Garnet was still a young fusion tripping over her own feet. Whichever one, the conditions were the same. Garnet’s face was unreadable and Pearl found herself squirming, biting into her lip and hoping that she hadn’t said something unforgivable. 

‘Stop being paranoid,’ Pearl thought ‘you’ve barely said anything worthwhile.’

“Pearl, that wasn’t a boundary. It wasn’t like us having sex would end our relationship, or turn it into something else. We just decided to enjoy our company a little more than we usually do.”

“Then why did you stop when Amethyst caught us?”’Pearl hissed. Like it weren’t a mutual decision.

Garnet frowned, “you’re telling me that you are avoiding me because… you want to be touched.”

“No, I- Well…” Even Pearl didn’t know why, and that didn’t seem like a viable reason or even a good one. She backed away from Garnet, but the fusion approached her. It was clear this was not a talk she could escape. “I do miss it, I mean-“

“I do too.” Garnet said without missing a beat, “but that doesn’t mean you should avoid me. Use your words Pearl, not using them is what got us into the Sardonyx mess in the first place.”

“I… enjoyed our times together, and I enjoyed being Sardonyx—you already know that— I’m avoiding you because I don’t want ruin things again. I’m… afraid, Garnet.” Pearl murmured. Refused to meet the fusion’s eyes. A hand came down on her shoulder and she still didn’t look.

“Don’t be.” Was all she said, and yet it hit true with Pearl and she launched herself forward and hugged Garnet tightly, tears beading at her eyes as she squeezed them shut. 

“How?”

“You know how.”

“Do I?”

“You do. You always do, Pearl.”

They held each other for a long time, and after a while ended up on the floor of her fountain, staring at the dark of Pearl’s room with her head on Garnet’s lap. The fusion’s hands caressed down her shoulders and arms and Pearl could feel her eyes beginning to close.

“You felt really good that night.” 

Pearl’s eyes opened and glanced up at Garnet, who looked down at her with a maroon blush across her cheeks. 

“I… was just thinking about it, erm, sorry.” Garnet glanced away, blush even firmer. Pearl raised her head.

“Thinking about it? At random?” An involuntary smirk drew across her lips. If she pushed the right buttons, she could milk Garnet’s embarrassment for all its worth, maybe even get some more tasteful information out of her. A little revenge for putting her on the spot with the conversation.

“Not random. You did bring it up earlier.”

“You still think about how good I felt, though?” Pearl timed her words with resting her head back in her lap, that smirk still on her lips. Garnet shifted awkwardly, not meeting her eyes.

“From time to time.”

“Using the memory when you need it, I’d imagine.” Pearl smirked.

Garnet’s blush somehow grew even more.

“Occasionally.” Then she turned the game back at her. “Don’t act innocent, you miss me fucking you. I see how you look at me.”

Now it was Pearl’s turn to blush, because what she said was true. Her core ached again  and she looked straight ahead. Trying to ignore what she said, but her silence was confirmation and Garnet grinned wide, still maroon in the face.

“You want me inside of you.” Her hips shifted up again and she brushed against her. Pearl gripped at her thighs and leaned back, resting her head on her shoulders. Looking up at her with a small smile.

“We really didn’t get to do much last time.”

“And I didn’t get to hear you.”

Pearl hummed, rotating until she was facing her. She draped her arms across her neck. “Maybe we can fix that.”

“Good idea.” Garnet moved first, pressing her lips to Pearl’s own and taking hold of her hips, leaning into it so the smaller gem didn’t have crane her neck up as much. Pearl decided that she didn’t feel like going slow, and as she deepened the kiss she rolled her hips against her. Garnet bit into her bottom lip, fingers curling tight around her sash and untying it. Pearl almost flashed off her clothes, but she decided it would be more fun to make the fusion work for it.

She traced her tongue along the roof of her mouth and ground down harder, enjoying the feeling of hands traveling along her ass, trying to find the opening to her shirt. Fingers finally found the hem and trailed under it, massaging the skin. Pearl moaned in Garnet’s mouth, encouraging her.

Garnet broke the kiss after a few moments, going straight for her neck, kissing a line along where a human jugular would be and biting into it with enough force to make Pearl’s core pound and gem thrum. Blooming dark marks along her flesh. A tongue soothed over the bite mark and Pearl ground harder. They pulled away only for a brief second to get her shirt off, then they were right back on each other and Garnet started grinding with her.

It didn’t take long before Pearl could feel a bulge rubbing against her. Her core burned hotter and her rocking became more frantic. Oh how good she would feel, oh how much she missed this contact. Impatience twisted in her guts and Pearl pulled away, panting as she slid off the fusion’s lap and kneeled close to her, hands going for her crotch. Thankfully, Garnet flashed off her clothes without another word. Obviously just as needy as Pearl.

She groaned as she was taken into Pearl’s hand, shifting upwards. It was a little more sensitive than usual. Pearl applied gentle pressure with her palm, stroking up and down and then leaning further and-

“Pearl!” Garnet gasped out then covered her mouth with her hand to cover her moan. Pearl bobbed down on her tentacle, getting halfway before needing to stop because it pressed at her throat in a weird angle. The taste was odd, but not unpleasant. It was incredibly hot and cold at the same time and she could feel it squirm and try to get in deeper. She moved back up, tongue pressed against the underside, finishing off the movement by flicking it against Garnets tip (“ _ ah! Pearl _ !”). Hand moving at a steady pace, Pearl took her in her mouth again, hollowing out her cheeks and bobbing. Garnet’s legs shook and with each passing moment another curse left her lips, an occasional question of where she learned how to do that leaving as well (Oh, like Pearl would tell her  _ that _ !). Sitting still was barely an option and the fusion started thrusting hard into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat numerous times. 

(Pearl didn’t mind it too much for the most part.)

Precum spilled onto her tongue, oddly sweet, and Pearl knew that Garnet was getting close. She pulled off of her, licking her lips while the fusion fell back onto her palms, panting. A smug remark almost made its way out, but Garnet lurched forward and pushed her down onto the floor, kissing her hard and Pearl knew it was time to flash off the rest of her clothing. As their lips met and parted the pale gem reached for the fusion’s glasses and yanked them off. A hand snaked down her stomach, further to her groin, and Pearl spread her legs just as a calloused middle finger met her clit. It flicked small circles around the nub, dipping down to gather lubrication then coming back up to continue running side to side and up and down. Pearl moaned out, rocked her hips upwards and tried to get more pressure.

She rubbed for a little longer in those agonizingly slow circles and small flicks, occasionally dipping down to rub at her labia. But soon Garnet pulled her hand away and slithered downwards, trailing her tongue down her stomach. Pearl grabbed at her afro and yanked her back; tired of the foreplay and wanting the main action. Garnet grinned in understanding.

“What position?” She panted out.

“I don’t care.” 

Garnet flipped her over and it was clear how excited she was because she spent barely any time positioning herself and missed completely on the first thrust, her tentacle sliding across Pearl’s back and leaving a slimy trail (she tried not to show her disgust at that.) Resting on her back for a moment, Garnet pulled away, lined herself up, and pushed in. Walls clenched around her, trying to resist the tapered part until the thicker base spread them. Pearl’s arms trembled and she moaned when Garnet’s hips met her back side. Panting, she adjusted herself, the water of the fountain sloshing about. 

“Are you okay?” A hand caressed along her jaw, a cool gem scraping across her skin. Pearl nodded, biting into her bottom lip.

Slow and steady, Garnet pumped in and out of Pearl, and the smaller gem tried to clutch at the water, pressing backwards. Water splashed about as they both moved, somewhat distracting, but neither of them care enough to adjust themselves. 

“We- _ huff-  _ need to invest in a bed.” Pearl suggested. A groan slipped past her lips as Garnet tilted and the tip of her tentacle brushed up against her walls.

“Amethyst has-“

“We are  _ not _ having sex in Amethyst’s room.” Pearl shut down the idea almost immediately, and that put an end to the small conversation as Garnet picked up her speed, hunching down into her thrusts, gripping at her sides so she could bring the pale gem back into her. She was hitting deep enough to make Pearl cry out every time she filled her, and make her feel achingly empty each time she pulled out. Warmth filled her abdomen and her gem burned hot, pulsing with a glow each time a spark of pleasure ran through her core.

With a growl, Garnet pushed at Pearl’s back so she she was lying in the water and her ass was high in the air. Hands gripped onto her hips and soon the pass of the tentacle sliding in and out of her became quicker and quicker. The sound of their hips smacking together accompanied the sloshing water of the fountain, and then overcame it as Garnet pounded harder and harder. Loud cries ripped from Pearl’s lips as she reached out and tried to grab something for support.

“Garnet!” She gasped “ _ ah,  _ just like that!” 

Even the fusion let out her own moans, though not as often and not nearly as loud as Pearl. Her walls tightened on the tentacle, creating even more friction and made the roughness of the thrusts that much sweeter. Garnets stomach was pressed to her back now, her hands wrapped around her. Pearl grasped for her forearm, but Garnet intercepted it and laced their fingers together.

For a moment Garnet stopped, just enjoying the heat on her member, before she picked up right where she left off and hit even harder and deeper than before. A one point she tilted again and poked into a spot that made Pearl  _ scream _ . Pearl’s gem was a white orb at this point, and the glow of Garnet’s gem could be seen through their interlocked hands. Her pace faltered for a moment and Pearl knew she was getting close. She was already on the verge, a tight band in her stomach ready to snap, her thighs quivering and her walls fluttering with each thrust. She brought her free hand close to her and sank her teeth in as Garnet started intentionally brushing up against that spot. A loud cry escaped as she came hard, white exploding into her vision and her hips thrusting involuntarily, her entire body trembling hard enough that she would have fallen forward if not for Garnet’s tight grip. A grunt in her ear before lips and teeth found her neck.

“Cum in me.” Pearl gasped out, once more feeling Garnet falter and sensing her surprise just by the way she lifted her head a bit. It was risky but stars she didn’t fucking care. She reaffirmed herself and Garnet bit into her neck again, letting out a moan as her tentacle stiffened a bit‍. Her thrusts became shorter, her tentacle buried deep inside the pale gem, not wanting to leave her heat for even a moment.

The back of her thighs burned and her sex was starting to become sore by the time Garnet came, several spurts of warmth filling her and pressing around Garnet’s tentacle. Something bulbous pushed into her afterwards and Garnet gasped, sagging onto her back, having knotted her. Pearl laid down, panting. Basking in the afterglow along with the fusion for the next few minutes. The air around them stunk of sex.

“I feel like I was too rough.” Garnet muttered in her ear. She sounded half dead.

Pearl shook her head and mumbled in the same tone, “You were perfect.”

Garnet tried shifting upwards a bit and Pearl whimpered, pushing back to ease the pull inside her. Thankfully, she stopped moving and instead lied limp again.

“It’ll take some time,” Garnet said

Squeezing the hand still interlocked in her own, Pearl rested her cheek in the water. Let out a long, unnecessary breath.

“We’re getting a mattress.”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is the last chapter. Maybe I snuck in an implied war-era encounter that may or may not be fleshed out

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe second chapter.


End file.
